unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Malleo
.]] Malleo is a weird guy who looks like Mario and is the brother of Weegee. He is considered one of the most evil guys alive. Biography Malleo's origins are unknown, but what is known about him is that he is Weegee's brother/son. Weegee won't say anything, no matter how hard you try to get him to. During his younger years Malleo worked for Nintendo. He had to perform Mario in the shame ads. He was quite successful actor until Bowser's shames replaced Mario's series as Nintendo's flagman series for a while. Malleo lost his job and decided to kill Bowser. Malleo started eating Fire Flowers until his DNA became 13.37% flowers. By this Malleo gained power to transform people into fire flowers by saying "fire flower". He created chaos in the New York City until he found Bowser. Unfortunally for Malleo Bowser was using pillz during that time period. This made Bowser's punches deadly as Weegee's stare. Bowser punched Malleo and he fell from the 121th floor on the highway. There he was ran over by a steamroller. Malleo's flattened body was found by scientists who wanted to revive him (they were fans of his ads). They replaced missing parts of his body by parts from body of previous WVBA champion and created new face for him using face of Adolf Hitler look-alike. Revived Malleo didn't like his new face, but he liked his new body type. He proved this by beating up scientists before turning them into Fire Flowers. He got back his old body and now uses his Hitler one as an extra form. Since that moment Malleo started dreaming about world conquest. He supported terrorism around the world and published many "Mahzii" books about how to take over the world (OF COURSE!!!). These books helped Malleo to find soldiers for coming soon War of the Fire Flower where he took over 80% of UnWorld. Final Death? In the War of the Fire Flower's last days Malleo's house was surrounded by enemy forces but it was the strongest fortress ever exsisted. Malleo and Fortran were defencing for three months until Malleo threw magic 8-ball in King Harkinian. King was fatally injured and died in the next moment. Zelda was pissed off by this and threw Master Sword in Malleo. Malleo avoided the sword but fell out the window and fell from the 122th floor, never to return... He returned one minute later because he landed on a FIRE FLOWA. Then he ran away. His adventures would continue in the Brawl of the Consoles After the Brawl of the Consoles, he was thrown into The German Prison for no reason. But he actually managed to ESCAPE somehow (Master Chief rescued him). Nobody knows where he is. SIGHTINGS: * Somebody saw him in a wig and dress buying groceries. * Somebody saw him while he was trying to defeat the British Army. He failed. * H claims that he saw Malleo hanging around with Morshu. * Somebody saw him walking around the Death Star. * Toad thought Malleo turned evil. * Some other 6th Sighting. * And a 7th sighting with Nobody. * But there is yet to be an 8th sighting. Current Malleo soon resurfaced to help his friends and stop Don Nubula in Brawl of the Consoles 2: Fallout. Category:Guys Category:Meme-related stuff Category:Epics Category:Freaks Category:Evil Category:Lost Guys Category:Weirdos Category:Brawl of the Consoles Member Category:Mario's Category:Guys that were thrown into The German Prison Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Villains Category:Rulers Category:Clones Category:Brawl of the Consoles Category:Fakegees Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Dead guys Category:Losers Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Guys that will make you wanna pee Category:Pages approved by Garg9999 Category:Bootleg Kingdom members Category:Bootleggers